


Malavai and Ander Part 3

by Sapharen



Series: Star Wars The Old Republic Alternate Ending [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Anger, Blood, Emotional Roller Coaster, M/M, Voilence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapharen/pseuds/Sapharen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Marr calls Ander to give him an update on his apprentice, Jaesa Willsaam. What he has to say, though, makes Ander wish he had remained ignorant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malavai and Ander Part 3

  
  
Ander and Malavai had an uneventful flight back to Malavai's ship. Once on the ship, however, Malavai ensured that Ander got his injuries taken care of first but after that, Ander made sure to work his way into Malavai's room.

  
Malavai sat at his desk, in his quarters, waiting for Ander to be released from the kolto tank. Ander said he wanted to spend the night with him and knowing him, Malavai was sure that he meant it. Malavai stared at the wall with a blank expression. It wasn't the idea of being alone with his lord that made him anxious, it was the act of waiting for that time to come that did. Soon enough, however, Ander walked into Malavai's room and closed the door behind him, locking it. Malavai stood up and walked towards Ander. "How are you? Did the droids treat you well?" Malavai asked. "Yeah, they said I'm good to go, Quinn-"

  
"It's alright. You can call me Malavai, if you want." Malavai said. He only let those closest to him, call him by his first name and considering what his lord meant to him, it seemed only fitting. Ander was shocked; he had always called him by his last name. "Really?" Ander asked, quite shocked by the sentiment. Malavai nodded and gave Ander a half smile. Ander was about to speak but he stopped when he heard the ship's intercom turn on. "Moff Quinn, Lord Wrath, please head to the bridge. Lord Marr is on Holocall." Ander and Malavai look at each other, for a moment, before heading to the bridge.

  
Ander resumed the Holocall and stood at attention; Malavai stood off to the side, monitoring the connection and keeping it clear. Darth Marr's image appeared on the Holoviewer and bowed as Ander came into view, on his end. Ander bowed as well, as a sign of great respect. "Wrath, I have grave news and I felt it my duty to tell you personally." Darth Marr said, his tone solemn. "What is it Marr? What happened?" Ander asked. "Your apprentice, the one you employed to me... She is dead." Ander was speechless and it took a minute for him to recompose himself. "How?" Ander asked. "I sent her on a mission to undermine a Republic operation on Quesh but she did not make it to the planet. A Republic warship ambushed and destroyed her ship. There was nothing left of her or the ship." Darth Marr said.

"Do you have coordinates or a last known location on this warship?" Ander asked. "I do. I figured you'd want to handle this yourself. You have the information. May the Force be with you." Darth Marr said, before ending the call. Ander did not usually let his anger get to him, but this was different. The Republic had killed one of their own, had shown no mercy to a person who wanted to change the Empire... They were not going to get away with this. "Quinn..." Ander said, that's all he needed to say. Malavai sent the ship into hyper drive and Ander went over to his side. "I will personally board them and take out every last one of them. You will stay here and-"

  
"No, my lord. I can't just stand by and let you go by yourself. I'm coming with you." Malavai said. There was a moment of silence among the crew. Malavai had never openly disobeyed Ander in front of them. Ander looked at Malavai, shock was painted across his face but it was soon replaced by a smile. Ander rested a hand on Malavai's shoulder. "You're right. Last time I tried to kill someone by myself, I got my ass handed to me. You are my partner; where I go, you go." Ander turned to Malavai's second-in-command, Admiral Shurly. "Prepare a shuttle for us, but keep the ship cloaked for now. We have preparations to make." Ander said. There was a sigh of relief between the entire crew.

"Yes, your lordship. It will be done." Admiral Shurly said, her voice filled with pride and relief. Ander turned back to Malavai. "Contact Heig; I bet he will want to be a part of this." Ander said. Malavai bowed. "Yes, my lord." Malavai said. Ander leaned down, moving his mouth close to Malavai's ear. "If you want, call me Ander." Ander whispered. "If I will, it will be in private, my lord." Malavai whispered back to him. Ander nodded and walked with Malavai out of the bridge.

  
\------------------------------  
  
    Malavai entered his office, while Ander returned to his own private chambers. Malavai locked his office door and turned off the security cameras in the room, before turning on his private computer. He had his work computer and his own personal computer, but what made this one different, was the fact that Heig had given it to him. It had the best security programs available and over 6000 layers of security firewalls to hack through. Malavai didn't have to hack through anything, of course, all he had to do was use his own blood to unlock it. Malavai pricked his finger on the computer's DNA extractor and let the blood flow. The computer analyzed the blood and unlocked. Malavai sprayed some kolto on his finger and waited for it to heal, before typing out a message to Heig. Heig replied within seconds. "On my way." The message said. Malavai smiled and left his office.

Out in the hallway, Ander was waiting for him. His back was resting against the wall and he was staring at the opposite wall. Malavai looked at him and instantly noticed his change of armor. "My lord, Heig is on his way. His ship will be cloaked when he arrives." Malavai said. Ander looked at Malavai. "He won't board ours?" Ander asked. Malavai shook his head. "You know his position, my lord. He is a good agent and would not let anything jeopardize a mission." Malavai said. Ander made a half-smile. "I know. He is a good kid and a good agent." Ander started. "When he gets here, can you tell him to isolate the warship. We don't want them getting reinforcements, or let them get away." Ander said. Malavai nodded. "Yes, my lord. He will know." Malavai said.

"Oh, and tell him: once this is over, get his ass over here, so I can hug him and Catherine. I miss him and his sister." Ander said. Malavai smiled brightly, his cheeks beginning to blush. "Yes, my lord." Malavai said, before looking at the unfamiliar armor. "New armor, my lord?" Malavai asked. "Ah, well, not really. It was my father's." Ander said. Malavai heard the sadness in Ander's voice. "I'm sorry for asking, my lord." Malavai said. Ander shook his head. "No, it's fine. I believe my father will help me avenge Jeasa's death, and so will you." Ander leaned in and gently kissed Malavai's lips. Malavai shivered from Ander's gentle kiss. "Yes, my lord."

\----------------------

  
    "Heig, do you read me?" Ander asked. "Loud and clear, Ander." Heig said. Ander sat with Malavai on the cloaked shuttle. "You cut off their communications, right?" Ander asked. "And remotely deactivated their engines and hyperdrive. Also, their guns are fried, they can't fight back."  
"Holy shit! How did you manage that?"

  
"I'm a fucking secret agent. You honestly think I'm going to tell you?" Heig asked. "Oh, right. Sorry." Ander said. "You're clear to go, Ander. Give them hell." Heig said. Ander looked at Malavai. "Ready?" Ander asked. "Yes, my lord." Malavai said. Ander turned to the pilot and nodded.

The shuttle took off and landed in the Republic's warship, without issue. The shuttle uncloaked, letting Ander and Malavai exit and begin the assault. Ander unsheathed his two light sabers and sliced through every Republic soldier, in the docking bay. Soon enough, however, the alarms went off and more soldiers flooded the bay. Ander signaled for the shuttle to leave but a Republic trooper fired a rocket at it, destroying it. Ander threw a light saber at him, killing him. Malavai was able to kill off a few troopers, himself, before a lucky sniper was able to land a hit on him. Ander saw Malavai get shot and watched him fall.

The minute Malavai's back hit the floor, Ander could feel the anger and rage build within him. Ander's eyes turned from blue to purple, and soon to red. A red aura formed around Ander and soon, the Republic soldiers felt they had made a grave mistake. Malavai wasn't fatally hurt, however, but his consciousness was fading. Malavai quickly grabbed a kolto injector off of his belt and shot himself with it. Malavai watched as Ander merciless killed every soldier in sight, before completely losing consciousness.

  
    Malavai awoke to a room covered in blood. It was evident that Ander hadn't even used his light sabers to kill those soldiers. Malavai looked around the room but didn't see his lord. Straight ahead, however, was a trail of blood down the hallway. Malavai got to his feet and followed the trail. Malavai eventually reached the bridge and, to his horror, Ander was force chocking the ship's captain. Malavai had seen Ander kill plenty of people, before, and it had never bothered him.

This was different. Ander's eyes were red, and to be honest, it scared Malavai. Ander crushed the captain, with the force, causing blood to paint the walls. "My lord!" Malavai yelled. How could Ander do this? He had always shown restraint and mercy, this wasn't him. Ander looked at Malavai, his face painted with blood and void of expression. Malavai ran up to his lord and began to wipe the blood from his face. "My lord, it's me. I'm alive. See?" Malavai held Ander's hand and let him touch his face. Ander's eyes returned to their normal blue and he slumped to his knees. "Q-Malavai..." Ander said. Malavai knelt down with Ander. "Yes, my lord, it's me." Malavai said, holding tightly onto Ander's hands.

"Please, my lord, let's go. There is nothing left for us, here." Malavai said. Ander nodded and Malavai called for another shuttle. Ander spent the rest of the day in Malavai's quarters, where Malavai could keep an eye on him.

  
\-------------------------  
  
  
    Ander was sitting in Malavai's office, just staring blankly at the ceiling. Ander hadn't said much since his and Malavai's return. Malavai had been reluctant to call on Heig, because of what had happened on the Republic ship. Ander's holocommunicator went off. It was a call from Darth Marr, as the communicator's caller ID voiced, but Ander ignored it, letting it ring until it reached voice mail.

That was the fifth time Darth Marr called, which Ander ignored. Once again, Marr left a message that was somewhere between furious and worried. Malavai wanted to give Ander some time to recollect himself, but it was starting to get ridiculous. Malavai had to say something. If he didn't... Well, Malavai wasn't quite sure what would happen next. Malavai opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Ander. "I thought you were dead." Ander said.

Malavai nodded. "I guessed that was the case." Malavai said, in a hushed tone. Ander sat up, from his previously lounging position, and cupped his hands together. "When I saw you hit the floor. I..." Ander paused, using one hand to cover his eyes. Ander tried his hardest not to break down. "I lost it. All of my self-restraint and all my senses just vanished. I wanted nothing more than to kill every last bastard on that ship." Ander said. Malavai sighed and turned to Ander, who was sitting behind him. Malavai rolled his chair over to Ander. Ander was shaking so much. He was obviously frightened by the things he had done.

Ander was a light side Sith, everyone knew that. Even the Emperor and the Dark Council knew that. Malavai placed a hand on Ander's back, causing him to shiver. "I..." Ander started. "While you were out, I didn't just kill the people from the docking bay to the command deck..." Malavai's eyes widened. "I killed everyone. I went to every room in that ship and killed every last person. Even their prisoners... No doubt some of them were our own..." Ander said. Malavai was shocked to hear that. Malavai thought he was only out for a few minutes, maybe an hour. "How long did this take you?" Malavai asked. Ander began to shake more violently. "Only an hour... I killed entire rooms in a matter of seconds. Getting around the ship is what took the longest." Ander said sarcastically, but even he was horrified by his own brutality. Ander covered his face with his hands.

"I-I'm a fucking monster, Malavai!" Ander paused and moved his hands to tug his shirt where his heart was. "I should be caged and chained like an animal!" Ander said. Malavai did his best to comfort Ander, not quite sure how to go about it. "No you shouldn't, my lord."  
"Why not?!" Ander cried. "If something like this happens again, I could kill you!"  
"You won't kill me, my lord."  
"How could you possibly know that?"  
"Because I know you, my lord." Malavai said. Ander looked at Malavai, his eyes ready to give-way to the tears that had been building up. Malavai held Ander's cheek with one hand, using his thumb to gently caress Ander. "If you would, my lord, could you listen to me for a moment?" Malavai asked. Ander nodded slowly.

Malavai took a deep breath and sighed. "Do you remember the Transponder incident, between you, Jaesa, and I?" Malavai asked. Ander nodded. "Remember my feeble attempt to trick you into fighting me? My long speech about Baras and the lies I said about him?" Malavai asked. "Where are you going with this?" Ander asked. "Just bear with me." Malavai said. "Alright. Yes, I remember everything from that day." Ander said. "Could you repeat to me, what you said and did that day?" Malavai asked. Ander sighed but complied with Malavai's request. "I first told Jaesa to lower her weapon, which she of course questioned but did so anyway. I then approached you with my sabers sheathed and told you I wouldn't fight you." Ander paused, recollecting his memories.

"I remember you taking a step back, all the while trying to convince me that you were a traitor and that you were going to kill me. You said you didn't care, that every moment we shared was just a fluke; that you were just acting it out, the entire time. I said: If that were true, you were a damn good actor, but it wasn't true." Ander smiled, remembering that day always gave him joy, as well as pain. Malavai began to use his other arm to hug Ander. "Then, I hugged you so tightly, you weren't able to resist. Still, though, you tried and cursed at me. Eventually, though, you gave into me. You dropped your gun and the remote for the war bots and returned my hug. You even started to cry into my shoulder, which was very unlike you." Ander said.

"Yes, it was." Malavai chuckled. "Then, I asked: What did Baras say to turn the Quinn I knew into _this_? What threats did he make to cause you to cower? What did he _do_ to you?" Ander paused, for a moment. Every time Ander thought of Baras and the things he did, it pissed him off. "I said: Baras told me that if I continued to help you, as I was, that I wouldn't just have my own life to worry about. He would kill my mother and my father, before tracking myself down and killing me. Not only that, but he would force me to watch him kill you, before killing myself." Malavai said. "You, however... You promised that wouldn't happen. You sent your allies to protect my mother and father, who both died last year at the age of 74 and 77... All because you kept your promise." Malavai smiled but Ander frowned.

"Yes, I kept my promise to protect your parents, but what does that-"  
"My lord, please... Continue." Malavai said. Ander sighed. "Okay... Then, I promised you, that as long as you stayed by my side. I would protect you and bring you great opportunities. I would never let Baras or anyone else use, control, or hurt you again. I would never let you be someone's pawn again. Then..." Ander paused. "Then you deactivated the war bots, before we all left and rejoined the rest of the crew. I also promised that this would never leave the three of us." Ander said.

"That wasn't all that happened." Malavai said. Ander was surprised at Malavai's words. "What do you mean?" Ander asked. "Do you remember it taking Jaesa and I a little bit longer to return to the ship with you?"  
"Well... Yeah, but I figured that Jaesa wanted to talk to you."

  
"She did, and the things she revealed to me renewed my trust in you, more so than your forgiveness." Malavai smiled. Ander was utterly confused. "What did she tell you?" Ander asked. "She said that, while she was watching us converse, she saw your light side aura shift. At first, she thought she was seeing things, but then your white aura took into the shape of two white, feathered wings on your back. She was mystified by the sight and realized something astounding. My lord..." Malavai paused, a smile forming on his face.

"Jaesa described you to be an angel in physical form. That the reason you are light side - while both of your sisters are dark side - is because it's in your nature to be. That, however, doesn't mean you are immune to your emotions. You still feel anger, of course, and it doesn't take force user to tell me that your emotions affect what you do, more than anything else." Malavai said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ander asked. "Well, my mother once told me - when I was very young - that when you're angry, you aren't yourself. You do and say things, you otherwise wouldn't. I believe you are very powerful, my lord, but your anger doesn't define who you are. You are not a monster or an animal, as long as you are sane and in control of yourself. Even if you aren't in control and your anger takes over, I know you would never hurt me or anyone else you care about. Understand?" Malavai asked, smiling at Ander. Ander smiled back. "Yes, I do... Thank you, Malavai..."


End file.
